What Drives You
by Laochgael
Summary: Gojyo is a hard ass punk who has been to jail for most of his life. He let everything just fall into place, never questioning. Until his life was muddled by one quiet man left in his care. His name is Cho Hakkai. AU, Yaoi, mature themes
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't any Gensomaden Saiyuki character.

Author's Notes: This is the first story I've written for the longest of time. Let me begin with a smile. 

Warnings: AU, yaoi, R rated, mature themes, drugs, violence

Summary: Gojyo is a hard ass punk who has been to jail for most of his life. He let everything just fall into place, never questioning. Until his life was muddled by one quiet man left in his care. His name is Cho Hakkai.

What Drives You

"You're Gonou?" Gojyo heard himself say. In front of him was a man that was probably around 23, and yet looked 5 years younger. His green eyes were too gentle, his mouth too soft, his skin too smooth, and arms too slender: a natural victim. The man looked like you could blow him away with a single breath.

There's no way that that stupid Sanzo, the Landing Officer, was making him baby sit. Not with this guy. Gojyo was probably going to get killed protecting him, if not taken with the same courtesy they were probably going give the newbie. He could see that Gonou was easy bait, and he just didn't have the time to expend on the other's protection.

The man smiled eerily. "Hakkai."

Gojyo raised a brow. "They said—"

There was something in this man's eyes that made him stop, and skip a heartbeat, and not in a good way. He ran a hand through his hair so he wouldn't have to look at those lost eyes.

"I don't go by that name anymore." The composed man said. Gojyo felt the atmosphere change at that moment. A shift in the tide as they say. He didn't like it. He has been in and out of the jail for too long, met diverse murderers along the way not to trust his instincts. And his instincts just turned on the red light.

"Fine, Hakkai then." He turned to climb his higher bunk, but was stopped by the greened eyed man's soft, gentle voice, "They say that you know your way around."

"Don't believe everything that you hear here," he replied without turning around. "You don't know what type of trouble you might get into."

Hakkai stayed silent and let Gojyo lay his beaten body down onto the bed. Instead, the quiet man stood there watching the lone figure, looking and analyzing him. And Gojyo knew he was.

"You shouldn't analyze people like that. You could get killed," Gojyo said in a low tone, as if in a warning.

Gojyo didn't have to see the other man's surprise; he could practically feel it radiate it from the other, just like he felt the eyes that seem to bore right through him. He knew that it was dangerous to jump on the man like that. No matter how gentle he looked. He just knew.

"Wake me up at dinner," was the last thing that he told the mysteriously gentle man named Hakkai.

Gojyo was three months through his sentence for distributing drugs while handling a prostitution ring. This was his fourth visit the jailhouse. His 19-year-old body was lean and muscular, and his face showed the experience and hardships he put through. Looking a little closer, one could see a scar on his cheek, a reminder to him why he was living the life he was.

You have to straighten your act, the last judge told him. Obviously, that judge didn't account for his hard head. And thus here he was again, like the last four times. Besides, this was what he was good at. This was what he knew. Crime didn't bother him; not when it was his own. Nor did the crime of others bother him. It was something else that he'd rather not think about.

Besides, why mull over something so trivial when he had better things to do, like smoke his lungs off? It was better than wanting to change things that already happened, or thinking he might have something if he'd only done something. Regret was one of the things that bugged him the most. In any case, he always told himself that he had nothing to feel guilty about, so that wasn't the reason why he would have sleepless nights.

It was, in fact, the guilt of others that kept him awake, their cries of regret, their voices echoing in their dark cells, their gasps of pain and loss. It was those sounds that kept him awake, their complaints, their cries of damnation, and their shouts. Their voices could wake the dead.

"It's always like this," Gojyo told Hakkai when he saw the other looking out the cell. Hakkai was already 2 weeks into his sentence, and almost everyday, they got to see some nuisance in the area.

Just like any day, there was a commotion at the end of the hall; one inmate was shouting obscenities at his neighboring convict, claiming that the other stole his pillow.

Hakkai turned with his head inclined as if allowing Gojyo to continue. "They just need to let out some steam. If not, they might end up in the loony bin."

"But you," the other said in that same sickly polite voice, "don't, do you?"

"I can carry my own load, if that's what you mean. Besides, I've got nothing back home to remind me of what I'm missing."

"This isn't you're first time here." It was a declaration of fact, rather than an inquisition.

Gojyo shrugged. "I like the people here," he answered blandly. "They make it look like my life is worth shit."

He saw it, or at least Gojyo thought he had. He thought that Hakkai just twitched when he said an obscenity. He thought it to be funny. But then again, he always thought of Cho Hakkai to be a well-educated man, the type to be always well dressed, and always spoke the right words at the right time.

"What did you say?" Gojyo asked. He barely heard the question that was directed to him. He was too busy thinking about that twitch.

"I asked, if I may, why you're here?" It was that gentle, sweet, polite voice again. He hated it, Gojyo most certainly did.

Gojyo kept silent long enough for Hakkai to take back the question. "I'm sorry. I guess I was out of line to—"

"Why? Would it do you any good to know?" He cut the green-eyed man. He didn't want to hear apologies. He spent half of his life hearing them in half-meant voices.

Hakkai blinked. And blinked again, and said, "Just curious, I suppose."

He was right. He was curious about anything. Hakkai was a strange man that doesn't seem to fit with the others: the murders, the convicts, the sinners. But he was here just the same. Most of the inmates steered clear of him. Only Homura took interest in him, and his motives were quite obvious.

"Can I borrow your lady for tonight?" he asked Gojyo while they were getting their lunch. Hakkai, who heard the proposition, didn't utter a peep, and neither did Gojyo.

"Hey, I asked you a question."

"I heard you. Leave him be."

"Don't you know how to share? I can offer you favors; I'm quite flexible."

"He's not available."

"It's his choice," Homura said with a sly grin. "So what do you say, babe?"

Hakkai turned to him and said, "No thank you."

Homura's grin didn't falter when he turned to face Gojyo once more, but Gojyo could clearly see that there was no humor in it. "You've got him on a leash, don't you? Does he play tricks too?"

"Just turn around Homura. He's just not available period."

"You can't keep an eye on him 24/7," Homura said with conviction. "One way of another he's gonna have to stand on his own two feet. Not unless, he's better on his hand and knees."

The innuendo earned a chuckle from one of Homura sidekicks. The one on his left, Zenon was what they called him. His hair was on the reddish side; his body was no doubt been through tough situations and lived through it. He was a natural fighter, and anyone who had an eye, could see that.

On Homura's right was another man, someone mysterious, quiet, but a different quiet than Hakkai. His quiet was dangerous, the kind of dangerous that could get you killed. He had his hair on a bun, so one couldn't really tell how long it was. His body was leaner than Zenon's, and he was a little bit shorter, but the air around him was more dangerous than Zenon's.

Homura, the leader of the trio, opposed the look of the other two inmates. His was gentler, yet his eyes colder. He has the same lean body type as his other companions, but Gojyo got the feeling that it was stronger. He knew that the last person he should be challenging right now was Homura.

"Take it easy, Homura. Wouldn't want him to see how _little_ things you could hide in those pants," Gojyo told him.

That statement faltered Homura's smile completely, and earned him stillness from the other two. Gojyo knew he was taking a chance. But he took chances for the whole of his life; he wasn't going to back out here.

"Just turn and walk away, Homura," was the last thing he said.

Neither discussed about the incident while they ate dinner. In fact, they were quite silent from the earlier activity. Besides, Gojyo didn't even want to talk about it. He just wanted to forget, but apparently Hakkai didn't. The green-eyed man was the one who opened the topic at lights out.

"You shouldn't have done that," Hakkai said quietly. Gojyo turned to him and raised a brow, but Hakkai just continued, "I've heard the talks. Homura, they say is a heartless bastard."

"Oh, so you want to get raped then?"

"Oh god, no." That raised an alarm on the other's voice. "No. I— No."

"Well, then, just be glad that I was there to save your ass, no pun intended." Gojyo face the wall on his bunk and closed him eyes. But he couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep because the man on the lower bunk couldn't sleep. In fact, the man was restless; Hakkai seemed to be contemplating on something.

That's when he heard it. The movement. He felt, rather than see, Hakkai move out of his bed. The other stood not a yard away from Gojyo's sleeping form.

"I—"

Gojyo rolled over, sat up and rested his back to the wall. "What is it this time?" He itched for a cigarette that moment, but knew that if he lighted one, that would send guard running to their cell.

"I suppose," Hakkai said quietly, " that you'd like something in return."

"And what," Gojyo quipped, "would you have that I would be interested in, pretty boy?"

He saw Hakkai flinch at his choice of words, but nevertheless continued. "What Homura wanted."

"Is that what you thought that ruckus was? A claim on you?"

Hakkai stayed quiet, only a movement resembling a nod was made.

"Hey, like you said, _No thank you_."

"I'm sorry, I—"

What is with this guy and apologies?

Gojyo jumped down from his bunk and advanced at Hakkai, with slow and devious intent. Hakkai backed up at the sudden movement, until he felt the bars touch his back.

Gojyo took the opportunity to place his hand on the bar near the other's head, and the other hand on Hakkai's hips. He inched closer, a knee between Hakkai's quivering legs, a breath on the other's neck and a gentle squeeze on the ass with the hand that was once on the hips. "You wanted me to say yes, pretty boy?"

He felt Hakkai take in a ragged breath, and felt the erratic heartbeat. "I—"

"If you wanted me to come on to you, then why didn't you say so?"

"I—"

"I go both ways, you know," He said in his low bedroom voice. "I could strip you right now, and fuck you the way you want it. Would you want that?"

"I—"

"I could easily send you into ecstasy," he said as he gently kneaded Hakkai's ass. "I would make you feel good." A kiss on the neck. There was a sharp intake of breath. "I would hold you down, open your legs and stretch you." A gentle push of his knee to the other's groin. He felt Hakkai go rigid. "Then I would push my—"

"Stop!" Hakkai pleaded.

And Gojyo did.

He rearranged himself away from Hakkai, turned his back and said, "Don't offer things you don't want to be taken. First rule you'll learn here. Once you offer, they won't hesitate to take." He climbed his bunk again and faced the wall.

Hakkai was left there resting on the bars, breathing raggedly and heart beating frantically, until finally, after a few minutes, he began to relax. He walked towards Gojyo as quietly as he could. He stared at him for a few moments, and after deciding that the other was already asleep, he said, "You misunderstood me."

He ducked to the bunk under and lay himself there, looking at the higher bunk. "You misunderstood me," he said again. "I didn't want you to stop," he whispered to the darkness. "I wanted you to stop teasing me." With that, he drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	2. Claim

Disclaimer: I don't any Gensomaden Saiyuki character.

Author's Notes: This is one of the fictions that I know I'll be proud of. XD Oh, and I'm sorry for the delay. It was my finals for the last two weeks. Please READ and REVIEW )

Warnings: AU, yaoi, R rated, mature themes, drugs, violence

Summary: Gojyo is a hard ass punk who has been to jail for most of his life. He let everything just fall into place, never questioning. Until his life was muddled by one quiet man left in his care. His name is Cho Hakkai.

oooooooooooooo

What Drives You

oooooooooooooo

Gojyo awoke sweating; his back was aching and his neck was stiff. The sun wasn't even up and yet he felt the burden of the day starting to pile up on his shoulders. He blinked a couple of times before settling his gaze at a spot on the ceiling.

It was the second week that he had to calm the bastards who want a piece of the newbie's flesh. He might tell you that it was not an easy job when half of the inmates have either an erotic craving or an insatiable urge to ransack the innards of the green-eyed man. It was good thing that Gojyo was good at what he does, or else he'd have worse injuries that may lead to partial insanity.

The redhead sat up, took out the kinks in his neck, and rolled his shoulders. Another day, another backache was his motto nowadays. Though he didn't complain out loud, it was always a good thing to let the curses out in his head. It prevented him from going crazy.

He took a deep breath and listened; looks like he was the only one awake. Quietly as he could, he slipped off his bunk and took out a chair that had been in the far corner of the room. He faced it away from the bunk. It was time for some meditation. And that meant a cigarette.

Gojyo slipped his hand gracefully to his front pocket; it was time for a little smoke. He was sure that none of the guards would notice, all of them seem to lack the ability to think. The only smart one (or rather, the smart ass) was Sanzo; good 'ol blondie from the block. Little purple eyes would shoot anyone who'd cross his path, or enter his office; whichever comes first. It's not as if that the blonde would care, he was the one giving Gojyo his cigarettes. Let him just say that he was at the Landing Officer's good side; even if Gojyo would have to evade a couple of bullets now and then.

He took out a lighter, courtesy of the great Sanzo himself, and lit the stick. It felt to have a few minutes to himself. It gave him time to plan out his day, even if he doesn't look like the type who would plan ahead. That gave him an advantage to the morons of this cellblock. It seemed to him that the only person smart enough to see through his nonchalant attitude was, frighteningly, the newbie: Hakkai.

His body gave a little shiver. He hoped that it was from the cold. Ever since that incident of him "handling" the other, well, it was just strange that the green-eyed man seemed to withdraw from him. Not that Hakkai stayed away, it's just that damn mask he was wearing. It seemed to be up more than usual. He hoped that that would change really soon; he just couldn't stand an empty smile. Though no one seemed to notice the change because like Gojyo, Hakkai was good at what he did.

He took a puff. It felt good.

"You're killing yourself."

Gojyo wasn't surprised to hear the soft voice from the lower bunk. In fact, he was expecting to hear it the moment he felt the other guy's shift. Gojyo blew out the smoke. "A fun way to die, if you as me."

Hakkai sat up in bed, he'd been awake for a few minutes, but Gojyo woke earlier. The green-eyed man studied the other's back, since the chair was turned the other way. This was exactly like the first time they met each other.

"Didn't I tell you not to analyze other people like that?" Gojyo puffed another smoke. The malice was gone from his voice. He was used to Hakkai being the way he was.

There was a shift from the bed; Gojyo's ears twitched and his neck stiffened. He rolled his shoulders again, though he knew it was going to get worse today. He was massaging the back of his neck when he heard a couple of feet shuffling across the stone floor. Gojyo kept on massaging until that soft voice stopped him.

"Let me—" it just faded. That voice. And he felt hands melt into his shoulder. It felt good to get this kind of treatment from anybody. He supposed that was why he even allowed in the first place.

Fingers expertly kneaded the shoulders, relaxing the sore areas and unknotting the knots at his back. It was so enjoyable that he didn't even heard himself moan in response.

It was then that the hands stopped. He moaned again. "Was I hurting you?"

It was there again. That voice that seemed to pour out something, but kept everything. But he didn't have time to think about that. He just wanted those damn hands to move. He shifted his head to the side to look up at the other, but instead his eyes stared at those hands. Those gentle hands.

Gojyo's eyes turned into slits and grabbed the other's right hand and pulled him to be in front. "What the fuck did you do?"

Hakkai turned his face away. That made Gojyo pulled at the arm to make the other kneel on the floor instantly. The redhead clutched the other's chin and faced Hakkai towards him. "Don't turn your face away from me. I'm asking you, what the fuck did you do?"

"I just talked to him."

"You just talked to him?" Gojyo hissed. "There is this huge bruise on your wrist and you're telling me that you just talked with him? Fuck you, Hakkai. Don't tell me lies. I've spent two weeks or so trying to get them off your ass and you just waltz into their bed and offer yourself!"

"I—"

"You know what? If getting raped is your thing, then fine. You just needed to tell me, and it could've started right here." Gojyo's voice was menacing. It sounded pissed. Hakkai shivered and turned his face away, just to have it turned right back at those red, angry eyes.

"Don't turn your face away from me."

"I did it for you!"

That stopped the hard, red eyes from hating Hakkai, stopped the harsh grip on the wrist and stopped the harsh words from cursing the other to hell. Everything just stopped for both of them.

"Wha—"

"I didn't want to see you hurt everyday!" Hakkai's voice cracked. "You thought I didn't know. You thought that I wouldn't find out. They did more than shove you into walls and trip you in the cafeteria. They were careful not to hit you on the face, so the bruises wouldn't be so obvious. You didn't need to die protecting me. No more dying, no more dying—"

Hakkai dropped his head and slipped to the floor. It was these moments that made Gojyo wonder why the green-eyed man was in this prison in the first place. Hakkai was the type of guy you'd just want to cradle. But he didn't. Gojyo didn't have time for this shit.

The sun had just risen and the guards were calling for them. It seemed that it was time for breakfast. There was a loud sound, a type of alarm, and then the doors opened. That was when Gojyo just walk out without so much of a word, or a gesture to Hakkai. The green-eyed man just stared.

Two weeks of trying to protect that son of a bitch, and he just waltzed right to them. Well, fuck him. Hakkai can just go fuck himself, Gojyo repeated in his head. Or better yet, he could get himself fucked by someone who wanted his skinny ass.

The redhead barged into the cafeteria with a deadly look in his eye. It wasn't uncommon to see one of the inmates in a bad mood; it happened all the time. It was the fact that Gojyo wasn't with Hakkai that stirred up the group.

"Hey, Red!" One of the inmates shouted to Gojyo. "Where's the wife?"

That comment earned a couple snickers from the crowd, but the others remained quiet for the answer. They haven't really seen one without the other.

"None of your business," growled Gojyo.

"Aw, come on now, Red. I'm pretty sure that you hacked him up pretty good last night that he ain't gonna walk for weeks, right?"

Gojyo didn't answer. That caused a lot more commotion. There were people agreeing, disagreeing, people who creating the scene they wanted to, people who created their fantasy using Gojyo and Hakkai, people who just wanted to create a controversy.

But Gojyo didn't hear them. He spent his day just observing the people, thinking which one of them were the ones who touched Hakkai. Walking outside, he sized all of the men who had a tendency to get a little touchy-feely.

_Crawford, Voltaire, Shino, Alejandro, Antoine, JC, Rocky…_ He mostly saw them playing on the court, playing basketball. The others were creating some ruckus at the sidelines. _Black, white, Asians, Latinos,_ damn, Hakkai had a lot of admirers.

"And I thought that you got him well-trained, that bitch of yours."

Gojyo hissed. Mustn't forget _that_ asshole. "Fuck off Homura."

"I already did, Red."

Gojyo glared at the three, and couldn't help but raised a brow.

"Oh, you don't know?" Homura turned to his two sidekicks. "He doesn't know." Zenon chuckled and Shien just kept silent. Homura turned to Gojyo and walked to him slowly, invading his territory, his personal space.

Gojyo wanted to flinch but knew that if he did, Homura would automatically have him. Homura just smirked and put his lips near the redhead's ear. "He was as good as I thought. You know what? I liked having your bitch. His skin, just like a girl. His eyes were gentle like a girl's. And his body seems to have no inclination to being that of a man's. Simply delectable." Homura licked his lips. "You wanna know what I did? Oh, but you probably do. I'm sure that you've already tasted ever inch of that—"

Homura didn't even have time to react. A fist came flying towards his face, and he flew a couple of steps backwards to his goons. When he caught his breath, and regained his composure, Gojyo was already gone.

"Fuck." Gojyo simply lost count how many times he said that. And there he was, actually caring what happened, actually getting mad that what he thought happened, actually happened. He didn't even know why he would care. Last he knew he just left Hakkai in that cell, mentally telling the other that he should just go fuck himself.

Speaking of Hakkai, Gojyo hadn't seen the man for the whole day. So there he was, finished with his dinner, trying to sneak in some food for the green-eyed man. "Fuck."

He entered the cell and saw that Hakkai was still there. So the reason why Gojyo hadn't seen him the whole day was because he hadn't left, hadn't moved, and hadn't eaten. Hakkai was at his bed with his back towards the cell door. If it weren't for the redhead's keen sense of hearing, he'd think that Hakkai was dead.

Gojyo noisily cleared his throat, hoping that he wouldn't have to call him out loud. The man on the bed quickly shifted so that he could turn toward the noise. "Gojyo?" Hakkai's voice cracked a little, as if he hadn't talked for a long while. "You're back."

There was a hint of a smile; and not the ones that he showed to the other inmates at the cell, it was more of a genuine one, a smile that Gojyo wanted to see ever since the man came here. "Yeah, well, someone's gotta keep an eye on you."

Hakkai chuckled softly. "I believe so." He moved to stand up, but the moment that he did, the room began to sway and he fell back down on the bunk.

"Hey," Gojyo said as he moved towards him a little. "You all right there?"

"Yes, I was just a little dizzy." He smiled again. "Thank you."

"I wouldn't be surprised. You haven't eaten the whole day, have you? Here." He threw a sandwich and set a bottle of juice near the bunk. "You better appreciate that. I had get it passed three guard on my way here."

"I— do, thank you," Hakkai said softly. "You shouldn't have gone to all that trouble."

Gojyo just grunted and pulled up the chair to sit on. Taking out a cigarette, he shifted to be more comfortable, but never once took his eyes off of Hakkai. Emerald eyes meekly ate the dinner he was given, and he did so quietly. There were a few minutes of silence before Gojyo decided that there were things that have to be said.

"Idiot," he said. He blew out a cloud of smoke as Hakkai turned to him, emerald eyes blinking. "I could stand it, you know," Gojyo continued. "I've dealt with this shit everyday since I've been here, and I could still stand it."

Hakkai paused before answering. "But I couldn't."

"So you get your ass man-handled. That's your plan?" retorted the redhead.

"No!"

"What then?"

"I—" Hakkai pause. Gojyo was having none of that tonight. "Go on."

"I wasn't, if it is a little consolation to you."

Gojyo raised a brow. "You weren't what?"

"Man-handled, as you say. They were just little— favors."

"But Homura said that you did."

"And you believe him?" Hakkai asked. "You're the one who told me that I shouldn't believe everything I hear."

"I did, didn't I?" Gojyo laughed at that. "Anyway, what do you mean by favors?"

Hakkai cleared his throat. "You know."

"No, I don't." Gojyo was actually enjoying teasing the other, though he should really be pissed right now. And he was, mind you. He just would like to clear the air for the moment.

"You do."

"Enlighten me."

"I—"

"Yes?"

"I gave them—" Hakkai dropped to a whisper, to the point when Gojyo had to go closer. "—massages."

"Massages?"

"Full-body massages too." Hakkai's face showed utmost sincerity and innocence that Gojyo gave a little chuckle. He knew what Hakkai meant, any fool would, but he was going to deal with those bastards later.

"You can tell those assholes to keep their hands to themselves," he said sternly. "No one touches you, alright? Not without your full consent."

"It was—"

"Don't give me bull, Hakkai. You said you did that for me, so let me tell you that I should know about this beforehand if I'm going to be the reason why you're making a whore out of yourself."

"But Homura—"

"Has already been take care of."

Hakkai's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing much, he'd just have one hell of a headache later."

"But—"

"This discussion is over, Hakkai." Gojyo crushed his cigarette on the floor and stood up. He pushed the chair at the far side of the room, and walked up to the other. Cupping the man's chin, he said, "No one touches you. If you want a reason, then I'll give you one." He pulled Hakkai nearer to him, looked at his eyes.

Without a word, Gojyo swooped down and captured Hakkai's lips softly, and gently licked. It wasn't much of a making-out, just a tender locking of lips. And too soon, it was over.

"I'm staking my claim on you, Cho Hakkai, so that nobody would bother you."

"You— what?" Hakkai was still dazed by that kiss. Nobody should be allowed to kiss like that; it was like a drug, so addictive.

"I'm giving you a reason." He said softly. "A reason for you not to go do favors, and for them to stay away from you. You see that guy over there?" Gojyo motioned with his head, barely noticeable, but Hakkai got the idea and looked outside. There was a guy, opposite their cell, who was looking at their little display.

"That's Happo, the noisiest son of bitch in this cell block. It would reach the others by tomorrow that I've already taken you. And most people don't touch what's mine."

Hakkai wasn't sure whether he should be glad about that or be irritated. But that thought was cut short when Gojyo swooped down again and kissed him.

"Finish that, you need the strength." With that Gojyo climbed the top bunk and settled in. Hakkai sat there, still dazed, the sandwich apparently half-forgotten and his juice never touched. What just happened, he asked himself. But it seems that he didn't have time to think about that either.

A guard's voice echoed throughout the block. "Lights out!"


End file.
